


Fish

by PyronianMage



Series: The Dragonborn: a Local Cryptid [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fortify Restoration Loop, Game Exploits, Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyronianMage/pseuds/PyronianMage
Series: The Dragonborn: a Local Cryptid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056818
Kudos: 6





	Fish

The Dragonborn comes to my shop often. Not many know that she is Dragonborn, and it is probably better that way. Recently she has been asking for fish and salt. Before you think she has been cooking with it or preserving it for the winter, the fish are not edible. In fact, some of the fish are poisonous without proper care. The proper care? Brewing them into potions.

All the ingredients, the salt and the fish, share a feature. They can be brewed into restoration potions. What she is trying is an old trick, that many have tried only to become disappointed when it stopped working.

See, restoration potions have a neat little side effect where they increase the effect of your armour enchantments. Many people have “discovered” this, and had the same idea. There are enchantments that improve your alchemy. So, if you keep making these potions, and re-equipping your enchanted items, you should get infinitely better potions, right? 

I myself had “discovered” this once. I bought salt and fish from a store owner who looked at me like I was in for a big disappointment. I was. 

I managed to make a restoration potion twice as effective as usual. I drank it, and cast a healing spell. I felt nothing. I ended up asking an experienced alchemist about it. Apparently, past a certain point enchantments don’t work on potions, and instead make them not work at all.

So imagine my surprise when the Dragonborn made it work.


End file.
